


Nada es perfecto

by dreamyguns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: Se han complementado juntas como si de dos mareas contrarias se tratase, una fría y otra caliente, hasta volverse una mezcla templada e imperfecta que fluye a través de los años.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La quote del principio está sacada del website [8bitfiction](http://8bitfiction.com/).

_And right now, it isn’t perfect, but that’s okay_

_If it were, it would be a fairytale, and it would not be real_

Esa noche Kiyoko llega diez minutos más tarde de lo habitual, despeinada, con ojeras detrás de las segundas gafas que gasta ese año y una mueca en la boca que ha firmado su permanencia ahí desde que Hitoka cree recordar.

Murmura un _hola, cariño_ desde la entrada, se quita los zapatos despacio y murmura para sí cosas en un idioma incomprensible. Es una manía que no se le ha quitado desde adolescente, siempre recordando fórmulas, técnicas, repetidas hasta la saciedad para evitar que su memoria le falle en cualquier momento.

Cuando se yergue, ya descalza, Hitoka la abraza por la espalda y apoya su cabeza en el hueco de los omóplatos. Kiyoko sujeta una de sus manos y, aunque ahora no le ve la cara, por el pequeño suspiro que ha dejado escapar sabe que está sonriendo y que eso sí que no le está costando ningún esfuerzo.

–¿Un día duro?

Kiyoko se da la vuelta y la besa rápido en los labios, contestando así a su pregunta. Huele a gimnasio, a cansancio y a un día más que se ha echado a la espalda haciendo uso de toda su voluntad.

Hitoka quiere mantenerla así, unida a sus labios, en sus brazos, y después enredar sus dedos en el pelo en la cama.

–Luego –dice Kiyoko al notar los dedos de Hitoka, rápidos en la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, la humedad de su boca en la suya–. Voy a la ducha.

Hitoka se queda en el sofá ese miércoles, donde las ganas de hablar las eclipsa el cansancio de mitad de semana, donde la rutina las asfixia sin dejar que vean el letrero de salida por ninguna parte.

–

Ya no tienen dieciséis años, es un hecho.

Es un hecho que Kiyoko ha empezado a trabajar como entrenadora de un equipo de voleibol de la universidad, que Hitoka se ha hecho profesora de primaria, y que han empezado a vivir juntas tras meses aplazándolo, porque nunca hay dinero o estabilidad, porque es duro encontrar un trabajo y mantenerlo y los alquileres están por las nubes, y _nadie nos dijo esto en la escuela, Hitoka-chan, que sería tan duro._

Aunque Hitoka se considere la más sensible de las dos, y eso es también un hecho, es Kiyoko la que sucumbe la estrés más fácilmente, pero sufre más porque no lo dice sino solo cuando está al límite, cuando está demasiado cansada como para fingir que todo va bien y preparar huevos revueltos para desayunar.

–Es duro, lo sé.

Pero eres fuerte, piensa. Siempre lo has sido.

Lo somos juntas, quiere decir también, pero ni ella es tan valiente como para sincerarse de esa manera.

No importa que lleven juntas desde los dieciocho, cuando cada cual se fue a una universidad, cuando miraban con ansiedad el móvil para ver si la otra había contestado a sus mensajes, cuando aprovechaban la más mínima oportunidad para verse entre exámenes, y pasar horas en la cama con las sábanas enredadas en los pies.

Hitoka siempre fue la de callarse las cosas, y ahora Kiyoko ha adoptado esa manía como suya cuando el estrés la vence. Sin embargo, no han perdido la esencia de su juventud del todo, pues Hitoka prefiere los hechos a las palabras, y Kiyoko es más de ver la lógica en un _te quiero_ que en darle un beso para demostrarlo.

Se han complementado juntas como si de dos mareas contrarias se tratase, una fría y otra caliente, hasta volverse una mezcla templada e imperfecta que fluye a través de los años.

Ahora tienen un apartamento pequeño y caro que las cobija, dos trabajos que les quitan las ganas de vivir pero pagan sus facturas y el sueño de vencer juntas a esa tempestad llamada adultez para la que nadie las ha preparado.

Pero es mucho, a veces, sobre todo para Kiyoko. Hitoka tiene un trabajo más o menos duro, pero lo sobrelleva; pero el caso de Kiyoko es distinto. A veces viaja muchísimo y no se ven en semanas, a veces hace tantas horas extras que solo la intuye meterse en la cama con ella de madrugada para desaparecer en cuanto el sol sale de nuevo.

Un trabajo así hace que Kiyoko ya no disfrute con el voleibol, y eso la entristece. Su mente vuela a la época del instituto, donde nada era duro ahora que lo ve con perspectiva.

Hitoka observa el humo de su té verde ascender hasta casi el techo, rodea la taza con las manos y cierra los ojos.

El sonido de la ducha cesa unos minutos después.

–

–Deberías dejarlo.

La mano de Hitoka se cuela entre las piernas de Kiyoko y asciende lentamente, nota cómo las yemas de los dedos se humedecen por el rastro de la ducha caliente que aún impera en sus piernas.

Kiyoko suspira, y Hitoka sabe que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que sus dedos estén jugando con el vello púbico de ella, tratando de intuir cómo va a ser la noche.

No sabe si acaso unas caricias bastarán para que Kiyoko se olvide por un momento de números y estrategias y le suspire al oído que siga. O por el contrario, le apartará la mano y, cansada pero eternamente sonriente, le dirá que podrían dejarlo para unas vacaciones que siempre tardan demasiado en llegar.

–Estamos a mitad de temporada –dice Kiyoko, pero no la aparta. Ah, ahora sí: inclina un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y nota cómo aprieta las piernas una contra otra, encerrando la mano de Hitoka en ellas–. Sabes que no puedo hacerles eso a los chicos.

Hitoka pellizca un poco su muslo para que le deje espacio y Kiyoko se ríe por lo bajo. Asciende y la roza entre las piernas, ahí donde la humedad es mayor y Kiyoko sube su propia mano por la nuca de Hitoka y la acerca para besarla.

Están desnudas en una cama demasiado estrecha para las dos, pero la compraron así a propósito, no solo porque les haría ahorrar unos yenes más necesarios para la vajilla de la cocina, sino porque así se intuirán mejor por las noches.

Porque el roce de la piel las hará tranquilizarse con respecto a que no importa cuánto la vida real las aleje una de otra: por la noche podrán estar así, juntas y a solas, y ni siquiera el mayor campeonato mundial de todos los tiempos podría impedirlo.

–Unas vacaciones estarían bien.

Kiyoko la besa otra vez, una forma de aplazar una charla que no le apetece comenzar ahora y, una vez más, Hitoka se rinde. Un día van a tener que hablar, y va a doler y no les va a gustar, pero esa noche no hay tiempo para ello. No cuando por fin están juntas y el estrés se les escapa por los dedos, mientras se besan, se tocan entre las piernas, se susurran sus nombres al oído como un bálsamo que les cura de sus respectivas preocupaciones.

Cuando Hitoka se le sube a horcajadas, empieza por besar los pechos de Kiyoko primero. Le gusta dejar su boca para el final, como si se tratara de la última guinda que un pastelero famoso le pone a su mejor obra. Empieza siempre por sus pechos, los aprieta un poco con las manos mientras los besa, hace círculos con su lengua mientras Kiyoko se revuelve debajo de ella y sujeta con sus manos temblorosas el cabezal de la cama.

Ya se conocen el cuerpo de una y de la otra de memoria, no es como al principio cuando Hitoka incluso tenía dudas a la hora de besar y era Kiyoko quien le decía, _así, muy bien Hitoka-chan,_ tal como lo hacía cuando le enseñaba a ser mánager, igual de paciente, igual de dulce.

Ahora es distinto, ya saben dónde besar y dónde tocar, cómo olvidarse de todo con una caricia y una palabra adecuada, y, al contrario de lo que Hitoka temía de vez en cuando, la experiencia no ha matado la magia de las primeras veces.

Hitoka desciende hasta el ombligo y sabe que Kiyoko va a reírse, y ocurre.

–Me haces cosquillas.

A veces es la única forma que tengo de oírte reír, quiere decir, pero no lo hace.

Disfruta de su risa mientras caracolea con su lengua ahí, cerca del ombligo pero sin incidir en él, sube sus manos por la cintura de ella y lleva su boca más abajo, donde Kiyoko tiene las piernas cerradas en un inútil intento de rebeldía que no deja de ser un juego más entre ellas. Se ríe mientras las abre un poco, pero luego las vuelve a cerrar, despacio, dejando la cabeza de Hitoka encerrada entre sus rodillas, suave y sin apretar.

–Tenerte así, todo el día –alcanza a decir–, esas serían unas vacaciones perfectas.

Es increíble que, aun después de tanto tiempo, Kiyoko todavía tiene la capacidad de dejarla sin respiración, pero así es.

Hitoka es más de expresar con besos que con palabras, su timidez la acompañará toda su vida y aunque se ha implicado emocionalmente en esa relación como en ninguna otra antes, todavía es incapaz de decir las cosas como las piensa. Lo que le falta a ella lo compensa Kiyoko con más palabras, y los tímidos intentos de ir más allá de Kiyoko los compensa Hitoka siendo ella la que toma la iniciativa más veces.

Cuando empieza a besarla entre las piernas, nota el cuerpo de Kiyoko tensarse bajo ella, su nombre entre sus labios y ella misma está tan húmeda que empieza a tocarse mientras bebe y lame y besa.

Sabe que Kiyoko se ocuparía de ella más tarde sin problema, pero esa noche quiere dedicársela a ella y nada más, porque todos los esfuerzos que hace Kiyoko en la cancha deberían verse recompensados por las noches de esta manera, no le hace falta que le dé algo a cambio después, esa noche no.

Esa noche es para Kiyoko.

No la ve, pero la siente y la oye. Kiyoko se convierte en agua líquida entre sus manos, es un hecho. Nota sus piernas temblando a ambos lados de su cabeza, sus caderas levantándose de la cama, el crujido del cabezal al convertirse sus manos en puños al agarrarlo. Y, sobre todo y especialmente, los sonidos que trata de ahogar sin apenas conseguirlo.

No tiene fuerzas, ni quiere intentarlo siquiera. Kiyoko solo es ella misma cuando está con Hitoka. Se lo ha dicho tantas y tantas veces, mientras toman un café aguado y rápido para desayunar o cuando pasean por la playa de la mano, _mi mejor versión de mí es cuando estoy contigo, Hitoka-chan, no en el entrenamiento,_ mientras Hitoka trata de contener en vano los violentos latidos de su corazón.

Ella estalla como el agua contra las rocas cuando acaba y Hitoka bebe y bebe y su mano se restriega entre sus propias piernas y llega y llega, y grita contra el muslo interior de Kiyoko conteniendo los deseos de morderlo.

Vuelve arriba, porque la mejor parte viene ahora y le encanta. Kiyoko está despeinada, con los labios entreabiertos, sonrojada y, sobre todo, feliz como casi nunca lo está. Le acaricia el pelo que le cae sin orden ni concierto por la almohada, la besa lento y profundo mientras enrosca sus piernas con las suyas entre las sábanas.

Kiyoko toma sus dedos entre los suyos y los besa.

–Las vacaciones se han terminado.

Hitoka la detiene.

–Aún nos queda un rato hasta mañana.

Kiyoko asiente y, a pesar de todo, sonríe.

Ojalá pudiéramos estar siempre así, piensa Hitoka.

Aunque siempre sean esos minutos robados que la vida trata de arrebatarles. Aunque dure lo que tarda en llegar la mañana y el sol se cuele por las rendijas de sus cortinas baratas.

Ahora, de momento, _esto_ es lo que de verdad les da fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar un nuevo día.


End file.
